


Acceptance

by satyrgod



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: pre-game, spoilers for leo and odin's supports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6455035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satyrgod/pseuds/satyrgod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odin returns successfully from one of Leo's impossible missions, and this time he reconsiders his animosity towards him. (AKA detailing exactly when Leo decided Odin is worth having as his retainer.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance

Leo absolutely could not stand his new retainer. A group of strangers show up, no personal background or history, and Father decides to assign them to serve him and his older siblings. And naturally, he got stuck with the most obnoxious of the bunch. He called himself ‘Odin Dark,’ often with a myriad of long, self-imposed titles coming after.  
  
Truthfully, Leo tuned him out every time he spoke. He had never asked for him, and was determined to drive him away by any means necessary. When a simple cold shoulder didn’t work, Leo began sending his new retainer on near-impossible missions. Yet somehow, he always came back with the mission completed. It was almost starting to make Leo feel bad. How desperate was Odin to prove his loyalty?  
  
“Lord Leo!” As if on cue, Odin burst into the library Leo was currently sitting in, startling him out of his current train of thought. “I completed your mission!” he said with a wink, walking over to the table Leo was sitting at and held out his hand which held a black stone giving off a small black aura.  
  
Leo stared at it incredulously. “You actually found…”  
  
“Ha! Did you doubt me?” Odin says, humble as always. “You tell me to find you a lodestone imbued with the very essence of darkness, and behold! I found one hewn from the abyssal darkness of the underworld itself, though finding it forced me to battle a horde of fire breathing-”  
  
Leo stopped listening to Odin’s tale, taking the stone into his own hands. Just from touching it he could feel the power that emanated from it. He didn’t even think such a thing really _existed_ , and was still reeling in the fact that his retainer managed to bring it home.  
  
“Simply remarkable…” Leo said quietly, more to himself than Odin, who had stopped speaking the moment the prince uttered a word.  
  
“…Did you just say ‘remarkable’?” Odin asked, startling Leo who hadn’t realized Odin would actually be listening to him in the middle of one of his monologues. He simply nodded, causing Odin to break out into a bigger smile Leo had ever seen on him. “Ha! Sorry, I shouldn’t be getting so excited, but this is the first time you’ve ever complimented me like that! I was beginning to think you didn’t like me…” He said sheepishly, looking away from Leo, who was surprised to hear that Odin had even noticed his hostility towards him.  
  
Leo paused, turning the stone in his hand, weighing his options. He could tell Odin that he indeed didn’t like him, and send him off on his way…… but seeing how far Odin was willing to go for him made him consider keeping him around. Clearly he was quite capable, and he wasn’t UNBEARABLE to be around… He was no worse than Niles, who could certainly be questionable at times. Besides, could Xander or Camilla say they had a retainer who had fought a horde of spirits in the Woods of the Forlorn singlehandedly, as he had sent Odin to do beforehand on one of his impossible missions?  
  
“…Perish the thought, Odin, I’m delighted to have such a capable retainer.” Leo said, deciding he did, in fact, want Odin to stay by his side. He respected the man for not only going along with his inconceivable orders, but actually succeeding in them. “I only hope you’ll continue to serve me as well in the future.” Odin was beaming, relishing in the praise from his lord that he had never gotten before.  
  
“Naturally, Lord Leo! I swear upon my raging blood that I will never let you down, even if it costs me my own life!” He says such heavy things with the happiest of faces on, Leo wonders how he does it. A small smile graces the prince’s own face, relieved to finally be done with the ridding himself of Odin ordeal, though he expected it to end in a much different way.  
  
“I trust you upon that, Odin. You may be dismissed now, this mission could not have been easy on you. Go and get some rest.” Odin looked as if he wanted to argue Leo on that, probably wanting to regale him with tales of heroism, but Leo must have been correct to assume he was tired, because he surrendered far too easily then Leo had expected. Odin bid him goodbye, exiting the library to head off to his quarters.  
  
Leo leaned back in his chair, letting out a sigh of relief. Finally, some stress lifted from his shoulders. Odin’s mysterious past was still something he’d like to be informed of, but it’s not as if his other retainer had a squeaky clean record. He almost regret treating Odin so terribly, but it would have taken him much longer to realize not only Odin’s strength and tenacity, but the depths of his loyalty to his lord. Hopefully he won’t have to say this, but he’s grateful to have been given such a wonderful retainer, even if it took him quite a bit to realize it.


End file.
